


Leni and Lucy

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Skeletons, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Two polar opposites, a sweet yet dumb blonde named Leni Loud and a goth girl named Lucy Loud who goes into scary misadventures with their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that Marimen and Carmen are similar to Leni Loud and Lucy Loud.

Hello everyone, this is MarimenCarmen2 here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a dark fantasy series called "Leni and Lucy". Here's the summary:  
In this AU, Leni learned that Lucy has ghost friends such as a baby girl, a Afro Mexican man, a Victorian lady, a 50s girl, and a intelligent yet unlucky man so their mother decided to invite a nervous man to their house. 

Major TLH Characters: Leni Loud, Lucy Loud, etc.

Genres: Surreal Horror,Dark Fantasy ,Slice of Life, Friendship, Family.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the prologue, I just had too much to think about when trying to think about some ideas.

Lucy Loud was singing a song while riding home from school.

Lucy open the door and said ''I'm home'' Walking upstairs to the hallway ''I can't wait to tell Elijah about this, Elijah?'' Lucy opens up her room, and sees that her mother colored it in her least favorite color. '' Mother what did you do to my room? ''

Rita Loud said '' Oh, sweetie. I redecorated it for you because you got a new job.

Lucy said '' I rather ask''

Rita giggles and pinched Lucy's cheeks '' Be a good girl and smile Lucy smile '' [Rita closes the door]

Lucy said " Time for a redecorating 

Lucy ripped the girly curtains and throw it away. Lucy begins chanting as her room changes.

Leni walked to Lucy's room and about to knock,but listening through the door. '' Uh-oh? "

Leni heard a thunder crash and ghostly moaning

Leni takes a deep breath and open Lucy's room and screams '' Lucy Lucy Lucy ''

Lucy said '' What is it Leni

Leni said '' I thought you were.......Leni sees a ghost baby girl with a bonnet. ''Aaaah" 

Lucy said '' Calm down Leni it's just a ghost nothing to be worried about? 

Leni sees a victorian lady ghost wears a pink victorian era dress. '' Good morning Magdalena'' 

''Aaaaah she knows my name? ''

Lucy facepalmed

'' Sigh '' 

'' She knows your name, Magdalena''

Leni and Lucy sees a 1950s girl 

'' Hey Magdalena hey Lucielle'' 

'' Hey my name is not Lucielle, it's......''

Leni and Lucy heard their mother calling them '' Magdalena Lucielle ''

'' Coming mother''


	3. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts made Rita's dinner guests dance and......sing a song!

Leni, Lucy, Rita and the dinner party guests were talking.

A Hispanic woman laughs while texting and a nervous man shakes. A 50s girl signals a Jamaican man to posses them. A 50s girl takes Leni and A Jamaican man takes Rita.

Leni is dancing and singing on the table.

''Are you that amused by my suffering?''

Leni kicks a plate of goulash to a nervous man

''Sorry!''

Rita dances on the table as well

''Mom?''

''Oh, fun! I wan to join, too! '' 

A Hispanic woman gets on the table as well

''I’ve been needing to shake these old bones.''

''Get up her, handsome.'' 

''She grabs a nervous man’s hands''

''This… is the worst thing to ever happen to me.''

Lucy, Leni, Rita and the dinner guests doing dances such as the cha cha, tango, merengue and ballet all because of the ghosts.

Later...

'' This party dinner is a success''

'' Leni, Mom''

'' Lucy thank goodness''


End file.
